


Deal With The Devil

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AOU, F/M, Parent Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: The reader finds herself in debt to Loki as she asks for his help to get her to earth to meet her father, but at what cost? And what is she willing to give up? The silver-haired wind perhaps?





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t know why I had gone to him in the first place. Maybe because my curiosity was too strong and had been building up for too long, or just because I wanted to see him, see who he was for the first time. 

My mother had forbidden me to ever go near Loki, but I had done so anyway, so here I was, in one of the many houses in Asgard, to talk to the famous trickster. How I had found him was a mystery in itself, half of Asgard thought he was dead long ago. But he wasn’t. 

«Well, well. Y/N, daughter of Idun, a mere demigoddess.» Loki teased, grinning towards me. 

«Yeah, you know, I was planning on presenting myself,» I said, looking irritated over at Loki. 

«Sorry, dear. Did I take the words out of your mouth?» I just sighed at this, did he have to play games all the time? When I didn’t come with a witty reply, he sighed loudly, looking as if he had given up on me. 

«What can I do for you, Y/N?» His eyes were sincere, but I knew there was only a matter of time before that mischievous look would be back in his eyes again. 

You could never ask a trickster for a favour without them claiming something in return, normally something dear to you. 

«I want to go to Midgard, to earth,» I spoke determined. 

«To earth? Why would you want to go to that godforsaken place?» Loki said, his eyebrows furrowing at the thought. 

«Because I want to meet my father.» I tried to seem calm, so not all of my nervousness would seep through and ruin everything. 

«To your father huh? Tony Stark, if I am not mistaken. I like that man, witty one.» That mischievous look back in his eyes. 

«So will you help me?» I asked, my voice full of hope. 

«Of course, little princess.» A smile broke out in my face and I swear at that moment I could have jumped of joy, but then his last words came. «That is, if you help me with something, after your visit to earth.» He added his grin back on his lips.

I chewed on my lip, knowing it would be something I would absolutely not like. Loki came closer to me, his hand cupping my cheek. 

«Come on, it’s only one favour.» He whispered. I looked down for a second, before looking up at him again, a determined look in my eyes. 

«Deal.» 

 

~ 

 

I looked over the city. Earth was so different than home, such a different kind of beauty. Of course, if you looked away from the constant smoke looming over the city like a poisonous shield. The Avengers tower stood high and proud in the middle of it all, and from where you stood on the top of a building together with Loki, it almost looked like the sun itself. 

«Now how do you plan on getting inside?» Loki asked from where he stood beside me. 

«I…I don’t really know,» I admitted honestly, looking over at the tower. 

«You’re a demigoddess with eternal youth, a complete genius and you can’t come up with a plan on how to get into a tower that your father designed?» Loki raised his eyebrows at me, looking rather unimpressed. 

«Well, do you have any good ideas?» I asked, looking over at him with raised eyebrows as well. 

«In fact I have.» He grinned down at me. 

 

~ 

 

«So this is the grand trickster’s amazing plan?» I asked, looking down on myself where I stood in a cleaning uniform. 

«Oh, don’t mock me, little demigoddess. At least this plan will work.» Loki said from where he stood beside me with the same uniform, which was weird since I only had seen him in his Asgardian clothes up until now, and right now he looked ridiculous. 

«Okay, okay, let’s get going.» I sighed, dragging with me Loki over to the elevator. 

Well up in the tower, where I presumed the sleeping area was, I looked down the corridor. So far no one was in sight. 

«So, we’re inside. What’s your plan now, Loki?» I asked, turning to face my companion. 

«We can start off with going in that direction.» He pointed down the empty corridor. We started walking, passing door after door, some with name tags on, some I had heard mentioned in Asgard a couple of times after Thor came back from earth. 

Out of nowhere a wind passed my side, leaving behind a silver tale behind. I stopped abruptly, looking over at Loki who looked just as confused as me. The silver coloured wind, or what one should call it came back again, this time towards us, but stopped just before it hit us. 

In front of us stood a man, silver hair, striking blue eyes and with some tight fitting clothes on. 

«You guys going to clean around here?» He asked, with a thick accent you had never heard before. Must be one of the earth's many accents. 

«Yeah, what else would we be here for?» I asked back, trying not to sound nervous to be caught. 

«Just a message from Stark, you don’t need to clean up the mess of broken stuff in my room.» My heart skipped a beat as I heard my father’s name, but I tried to hide it as much as possible, under the guy’s intense gaze on me. 

«Alright.» You answered simply. Not wanting to say too much. 

«You guys new? Never seen you two cleaning here.» He said, his brows furrowed. 

His eyes seemed to never leave mine as he talked, so when I looked over at Loki, so he could dodge the question, the guy involuntarily looked over at him. 

«We just started.»

«Ah, then sorry, I must be confusing. Pietro Maximoff’s room.» He said, smiling gently at us both. 

We were about to part from silver hair aka Pietro when someone shouted to Pietro down the hall behind us. I saw Loki stiffen beside me, giving him a worried glance. 

«Pietro, time for some training, buddy.» The man said from behind us, coming closer by the second. I turned around to get a look at the man, who looked like he really had been spending a few hours a day exercising.

«Alright, cap,» Pietro replied, his gaze coming back to meet mine as he said so. Cap? Then maybe he is captain America then? I thought, my gaze still locked with Pietro’s. 

«Done messing with people?» Cap said as he came up beside me and Loki, who looked rather nervous if I should say so myself. Before Pietro could answer him back, he looked over at Loki, his eyes widening at the sight.

«Loki, what are you doing here?!»


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro had a firm grip on my arms that had been placed on my back as we walked down the corridor. Loki was walking in front of me, with Cap holding Loki’s hands behind his back as well. 

Well, at least we’re inside of the tower, and seeing where we are going now, it seems like I would be able to meet my father, maybe not just in the way I had daydreamed of. 

We took an elevator up, everyone but Loki being silent. 

«Long time no see, Captain. You must have missed me so much! Want to talk about honour? Truth? Patriotism?» Loki mocked at his holder, smirking at his own little jokes. 

I shook my head at him, a smile playing on my lips. He couldn't just shut it once so he wouldn’t get in trouble. 

«I’d rather not with you, Loki,» Captain replied with a forced and very fake smile. At least he looked genuine, compared to Loki. 

Pietro didn’t say much where he stood behind me, his grip just so tight that I couldn’t get loose, but not to tight as if he was afraid of hurting me, something it looked like Cap didn’t have any problem with doing to Loki. I could feel Pietro’s breath tickle at my neck as he stood close to me in the elevator, Loki still trying to get Cap to talk, or he just talked to make him irritated. Which looked like it was working. 

The elevator came to a stop and you all stepped out. 

«JARVIS! Get stark here. Now.» Cap said as we entered a huge room, with the view of New York, as they called their city. 

A huge set of sofa’s that reminded me of home, stood in the middle of the room. Currently, there didn’t seem to be anyone else in the room other than us. They placed us by the sofa, letting go of our hands, even though Pietro stayed behind me even then. Cap went to sit on the sofa, leaving Loki standing alone. Loki looked over at me with a smirk playing on his lips. 

«Getting tired of these clothes, little princess?» I only rolled my eyes at him. 

Loki dropped the illusion of our clothes, showing our Asgardian clothes. As the illusion fell Pietro took a step back in shock, looking sceptically over at Loki. 

«Why thank you, Captain, for offering us to sit with you. So kind of you to ask.» Loki teased. He really wanted to get in trouble, didn’t he? 

«What is so important that you would have me leave my precious suit and come all the way up here for.» A male voice said, coming from the corridor at my left. 

«Well, why don’t you come see yourself,» Cap answered, as he rounded the corner. 

I knew it was him the minute I saw him. Well, this might come from the fact that my mother had once drawn a picture of him, that looked about like this man, only younger. 

«Mr. Stark. How lovely to see you again.» Loki mused at my father, throwing him a grin. 

«Loki… What are you doing here?» He hadn’t even looked my way yet, but it didn’t really matter. 

This way it wasn’t weird or in any means creepy that I stood there looking at him. I felt Pietro stepping closer again as if he could sense my nervousness. Why was he doing that? Couldn’t he just go sit down with Captain over there? 

«And you brought someone with you?» My father looked away from Loki, only to have his attention directed at me instead. 

And as he looked at me, really looked at me, he furrowed his eyebrows. I had always heard I looked like my mother, a lot like her actually, I had only a few things from my father. Like my height for instance. 

«It can’t be.» My father whispered, having this distant look in his eyes as if he was remembering something. 

I said nothing, not really being sure what I could say. My only wish was to see my father, nothing more. He didn’t need to know I was his daughter. 

«Who are you?» He asked me, his eyes now focusing on me again. 

«I..» I looked over at Loki for support, and for once, he gave it to me. 

«Just some poor little demigoddess I dragged with me. More fun.» He said, and if this had come from any other person than him, it would have been hard to believe, but it wasn’t. So it actually did sound somewhat legit. 

«Your fun has come to an end. We’ll try to get in touch with Thor.» And with that, your father turned and left, after taking one quick look at you, once more. 

«So what do we do with them?» Pietro spoke from behind them. 

«We set this one behind bars, that’s for sure. Now her, I’m not so sure of.» Cap said, getting up to ‘escort’ Loki out. 

«I can take care of her.» Pietro looked at Cap, as they shared a look before he nodded shortly. Cap pushed Loki a little to get him to walk. 

«I’m sorry to inform you, but this one has a name. And I think you deep down know exactly what it is.» Loki leaned towards Cap as they walked, him determined to make him lose his temper. 

 

~ 

 

Pietro didn’t take my hands behind my back as I expected him to, instead he just let me walk beside him. 

«This way.» He said, gesturing me to follow him out to the balcony. The air wasn’t cold, just warm enough for my Asgardian clothes.

«Why are we out here?» I asked, turning to look at him, instead of the view in front of us. His piercing blue eyes were already on me, having this fascinated look in them. 

«Just to make time to go faster.» He said, leaning on the railings of the balcony. 

«What’s your name?» He asked, his eyes never leaving mine. When I started to think about it, I think I never had looked so long into someone’s eyes before. Instead of falling into some sort of trance, I told him my name, watching him tilt his head sideways, furrowing his eyebrows at the sound of it. 

«Your name, it doesn’t sound very godlike.» He commented. «Yet you look very much like it.» At this, he gave me a smirk. 

«My father is a human,» I said, trying not to look back into the tower where I had last seen him, but unfortunately, I failed completely. 

«Is Mr Stark your…» Pietro let the question hang in the air. 

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I couldn’t tell him, could I? But I wanted to tell someone, Loki was not fun locked up knowing, although it could slip from him any minute. So I ended up with finally nodding slightly, avoiding eye contact with him. 

«Why didn’t you tell him?» Pietro asked, stepping closer to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, trying to make eye contact with me again. 

«He doesn’t need to know. I just wanted to see him. That’s all.» I smiled weakly up at Pietro.

«You should tell him you know.» He looked me deep in the eye, probably trying to convince me. 

«And what good would that do? I must go back to Asgard when Thor comes to retrieve me and Loki anyway.» 

«You would get to know your father. He is a lonely man, he might need a daughter.» Pietro tried. 

«No, he doesn’t.»

«Yes, he does.» He argued back, not letting it on to back down any time soon. 

«And what about everyone else around here? I am sure there is more of you than you and Captain. And I can’t just be here, only trying to get to know my father. He has a life too I hope.» I rambled on, my composure breaking down completely. Why was I so comfortable around this man? 

I was on the verge of crying by now, but Pietro placed his other hand on my other shoulder, making me look up into his eyes again. Why was he so supportive of having me stay? When the question wasn’t even to stay, but to tell my father who I really was? 

«You can get to know me?» He more asked, with hope in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting in touch with Thor prooved hard, even for the Avengers. It wasn’t like they could just call him or anything, although if they had just asked me to contact Heimdal, we would have been back in Asgard already. But since no one asked, I didn’t tell.

 

3rd person P.O.V: 

 

«Mr. Stark the results are back.» JARVIS notified Tony as he stood hunched over some piece of metal. 

«And?» Tony asked simply. He seemed more silent than usual, not making any sassy remark, only short form answers and questions. 

«I could only find some few resemblances with the girl and you, but the ones I found are remarkable, sir.» 

«And what are they?» Tony looked up from his work, taking some cloth to wipe off the oil on his fingers. So then JARVIS started to sum up all the things that were alike with the girl and Tony, and surprisingly there were more than expected.

«What would your conclusion be, JARVIS? She looks so much like her.» He whispered the last part, getting lost in thought. 

«I would have tried asking her, sir.» 

«Asking her? Just casually ask her, ‘just wondering, who gave birth to you?’ Yeah, that would work.» Tony replied sarcastically. 

«It wouldn’t hurt to try, sir.» 

 

1st person P.O.V: 

«Come on now, it wouldn’t hurt going with him,» Pietro said, looking at me sincerely. He was having one of his serious moments again. Which I had learned he only had when there was anything related to his sister or the fact of me spending time with my father. Whom I still hadn’t told a thing to. 

«Yeah, that sounds like a marvellous idea,» I replied sarcastically. 

«Oh, come on, little goddess, you wouldn’t actually die you know.» He sat in front of me on the table, his hands holding mine, using everything he could as to do as he wanted me to. He was never going to let this go. 

My father had earlier today urged for me to come down to his lab to help him with something. What, he didn’t tell me, but neither did I have the need to ask. 

«Okay, okay, I would go.» I sighed, giving into Pietro’s pleading. 

It had now been 2 days since I and Loki had come here, and I had visited him once in his little cage, which I had learned the Avengers called the Hulk cage. He hadn’t been too upset with me, as I had expected, which only mean that the favour I was owing him had to be something I really wouldn’t like. At all. 

Pietro followed me down to the lab but disappeared after having almost pushed me in there, because I had almost turned on my heel not wanting to in there anyway. 

«Ah, there we have the little demigoddess.» My father said as I stepped into his lab, nervous, but in awe at what he had set up down here.

«This is incredible.» I breathed out before I could stop myself. 

«Why thank you, guess that means something coming from a goddess?» He joked coming over to where I stood. I only laughed lightly at him, I knew he was mocking me, but not in a bad way. The smile lingered on my lips, just being near him had got me happy. 

«Want me to show you around?» He asked, gesturing to his lab, which I eagerly nodded to. He showed me around, pointing to all his little small details, to the bigger once, and I must say I got an entirely different picture of him after that. 

~

We now sat on a chair each, with a mug of tea in front of us. 

«Pietro seems not to ever leave your side.» He commented as he took a sip of his tea. 

«Yeah, he kind of got instructed to keep an eye on me.» 

«He still hadn’t needed to be at your side at all times like a little, lost puppy.» 

«What do you mean?» I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. 

«What I mean is, that this tower has more than a high-security level. You couldn’t run even if you tried.» 

I looked down into my tea, thoughtfully. «Then why is he always around me?» I asked, looking up at my father again, who actually seemed quite irritated, or was it protective? 

«You’ll have to ask him that yourself.» He only said, the emotion on his face impossible to read. 

«So, since you’re a demigoddess, who’s your parents?» He asked, and I could tell he was nervous. Could he be catching on to my schemes? 

«My mother is the goddess of eternal youth and my father is a human,» I answered trying to dodge saying my mother’s name, and revealing who my father is. 

«You’ll have to excuse me, but I have far too no knowledge about the Norse gods, so what’s her name?» He looked very curious, and… nervous? 

«Idun, my mother’s name is Idun,» I said after a long pause, with my father staring at me the whole time. 

I saw him grow white as a sheet in Odin’s chamber, his eyes going into realization. I knew it wouldn’t take long for him to figure it out, he was after all a genius, but a genius in other things than people that is. So the hope of him not figuring it out at all had been there, but seeing the look in his eyes now, I knew he had put the pieces together. 

«Oh god…» He loudly muttered, his eyes going from me to his surroundings and back to me again. He began to pace the room, his hands in his hair, not knowing what he was supposed to do. 

«I’ve really done it this time.» 

«Tony, I…I can explain.» I tried, looking nervously over at his pacing form. He stopped pacing, looking at me seriously. 

«You don’t have to explain anything, sweetheart.» «I’m your father, aren’t I?» He asked, his gaze turned soft as he said so. My breath was shaky as he said so, my heart beating loudly in my chest, so there was no way I trusted my voice. 

I nodded at him, trying to keep the smile from spreading on my face. 

Now what I didn’t expect him to do, was to run up to me and hug me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest, letting the tears fall, not from sadness as it had so many times for my father, but of happiness. 

«I can’t believe this… I have a daughter.» My father whispered into my neck, letting the news sink in. We pulled apart after standing like this, hugging, for minutes. 

My father’s face was stained with tears just as my own. I lifted my arm, brushing away the tears from his cheeks with my thumb. 

«Hey, Demigoddess, you up for-« Pietro stopped right in his tracks, looking over at the scene, taking it all in. 

«Finally! You told him!» He cheered from where he stood in the doorway. 

«Actually, I figured it out myself. Didn’t see that coming did you, speedy?» My father joked at my side, earning a giggle from me, and a roll of the eyes by Pietro.


	4. Chapter 4

«He knows.» I looked over at Loki, unsure of his reaction to the news. 

«Finally! Took you long enough, little princess.» He looked up at me from where he sat reading a book, Odin knows how he had gotten it. 

«I want to stay here.» I jumped right to it, not wanting to tiptoe around him. He raised his eyebrows, looking me in the eye. 

«Of course you do.» He said cheery, but not in any means as if he didn’t like it, more like he favoured the plan. 

«Now I believe I owe you something,» I spoke, wanting to get it over with, so what I had in life wouldn’t grow and he would ask for my first born child or something. Not that he would actually do that, or maybe he would, what do I know? 

«Ah, yes, the favour.» The mischievous grin of his is back again, his eyes gleaming with something I couldn’t quite understand. 

«There are two parts to this favour. The first one; get me out of here. I will tell you the later part when you have gotten me out of here.» 

«Get you out of here?» I repeated, my mind racing of any possibility I might have to get him out. 

«Yes, little princess, that’s what I said.» How am I gonna manage that? I barely got to visit him now, since my father was more protective than ever, Pietro only adding to the dish. 

 

«You want to go see him?» My father stood in front of me, hands folded over his chest, eyebrows raised at my request. 

«Yes, that is right.» «Why on earth would I let you do that, huh? He’s an evil maniac, and I don’t want my daughter any way near him.» 

«Father, I think you’re forgetting who brought me here, who helped me get to you. Loki.» I tried, hoping he would just let me go see him. 

«No.» My father didn’t as much as think about it before he answered, but his eyes looked conflicted. 

«I’m with Mr Stark for once, so write it down, cuz It won’t happen again.» Pietro shot in from his spot by the wall, leaning against it, he too with his hands folded over his chest. 

«Come on, father, it will only take a minute, okay? There is something I need to clear up with him.» 

«And what would that be?» 

«The conditions on which he led me here.» 

«Conditions?!» He looked rather shocked, but who could blame him, he didn’t have much experience handling gods. 

«Yeah, every favour has its price father.» I calmly explained, not wanting him to start a riot out of the small thing. 

 

He had let me go in after that, with some protests from Pietro, but either way, they let me visit him. 

«So what were his conditions?» Pietro stood right outside the door when I came out after having talked with Loki. 

«He only told me the first part of it, nothing to worry about though.» I offered him a gentle smile, hoping it would calm his nervousness a little. 

«And the conditions were?» He pressed on, jumping with energy where he walked beside me. Obviously, he hadn’t been on his run today. 

«I apologize, but I can’t tell you, because believe it or not, this is something I have to do alone,» I said casually, hoping he would drop it, and let me do my part of the bargain with Loki without any interferences. 

 

~ 

 

It wasn’t hard figuring out my father’s security system on the cage, in fact, it was quite easy and pretty similar to the rest of the security on the building. This human technology proved to be quite easy to catch on to. I had made Loki a fake ID card, so he could easily get out of the building as well after he had told me the last part of the favour. It was in the middle of the night when I decided to get up and start my plan. Now it wasn’t the best of plans, but at least I had one. After all, I was no Loki. 

I silently shut the door to my bedroom chamber, walking down the corridor as silent as I could manage, coming as far as to the elevator that would take me down to where ‘the Hulk cage’ and Loki was when I felt the brush of wind hit my cheek.

«Going somewhere, little demigoddess?“


	5. Chapter 5

“Pietro, what are you doing up?” I whisper-yelled towards the silver-haired guy in front of me. 

"I would ask you the same thing.“ He replied, his accent thick due to the fact that he had probably just woken up. 

«Good thing I asked first then.» I shot back, crossing my arms over my chest. 

«Couldn’t sleep.» 

«So you walked to the elevator,» I asked, raising an eyebrow. 

«Didn’t mean to, but you know, when one sees another sleepwalking around you tend to follow them.» He looked at me, expecting me to answer the question this time around. 

«Just going to take a walk.» I said, hoping it didn’t sound too much like the lie it was. 

«I’ll join you then.» 

«No!» 

Pietro raised his eyebrows, a smirk playing on his lips. «Why not?» 

«Because….because of …ehm…I was going to…I was…» I tried, but no excuse came. I tried my hardest I swear, but when one is looking into Pietro’s eyes, coming up with something brilliant is hard. 

«Good, I’ll come with them.» He said, turning around and pressed the button on the elevator go down. The elevator came and we both stepped in, silence hanging like a heavy cloak around us.

If I was going to have any chance at freeing Loki tonight, I had to get rid of Pietro, no matter what. It all felt wrong, considering that Pietro had been nothing but nice and caring to me from the first time we met. But I knew I had to do something. So in the lack of my brain working any better at the moment, I used the little powers I had and knocked him out. 

Now I didn’t think I would actually be able to knock him out, but it turns out I did, as he fell to the ground. I looked baffled down at him for a second, before realizing that he wouldn’t be out for long, and when he did wake up he would be furious at me. So I did what I thought was best, and stopped the elevator, in the middle of two floors. 

I Climbed out of the elevator at the top and crawled out the original way with using a lot of energy prying open the doors. But at last, I managed to do so, then sprinting down the corridor, finding the closest set of stairs. Some minutes later I had managed to get to the floor I wanted, panting like I had been running from the Fenris wolf himself. 

I opened the door to where the hulk cage was with the code my father had given me, so I could go in and out of every room in the building as I wanted to. Loki stood ready, his hands folded neatly at his back, a grin on his face. 

«Finally.» He spoke. 

«I apologize for the delay, someone just had to notice I was up.» I felt a pang of guilt as I said so, hoping Pietro wouldn’t be too mad at me for knocking him out. 

«You took care of it I hope?» Loki asked as I started my hacking, not the lock that kept the cage shut. 

«Yeah,» I whispered, half because I was trying to concentrate, half because of the guilt. It didn’t take long before the cage opened silently, Loki stepping out of his prison, grinning widely towards me. 

«Come on,» I told him, mentioning for him to follow me out the door. 

I led him to one of the rooms longer down, where I knew there was more than one escape in any worst case scenarios. 

I closed the door shut behind us, turning to look at the trickster. 

«Would you tell me what the second part is?» I asked, crossing my hands over my chest. 

«It would be my pleasure.» Loki came closer, so he could really look me in the eyes. 

«And?» I asked impatiently, knowing this was the hardest part yet. 

«I want one of your father’s suits.»


	6. Chapter 6

«You what?» I asked baffled at his request. «What is a suit good for a god?» 

“That is for you to ponder about, and me to know, darling.» He smirked, standing there with his hands folded at his back once again, looking very much like he had just asked you how you were doing this fine night. 

Before I was able to say something witty back, Loki was pushed up against the wall by a very angry Pietro. 

«Looks like the speedster is a night runner.» Loki managed to huff out as Pietro held him by his collar up against the wall. 

«What are you doing out of the cage?» Pietro hissed, his blue eyes shooting daggers at the trickster. 

Loki looked past Pietro and right at me, his mischievous grin in place. 

«Oh, so she didn’t tell you?» Loki looked at Pietro again, while Pietro’s brows just furrowed in confusion. 

«Tell me what?» He turned half towards me to look over at me, the question evident in his eyes. 

«The favour she owes me for getting her here,» Loki answered for me, Pietro’s head turning quickly to look at the god of mischief. 

«What?!» 

«I guess she didn’t then.» 

«Tell me what you asked of her!» Pietro demanded, throwing Loki against the wall, before releasing him from his grip. Loki let out a dark chuckle before looking up at us both. 

«Why don’t you ask her yourself?» He gestured to me with a hand. Pietro turned to look at me, turning his back to Loki where he still was on the floor. 

«What did he ask for?» 

«The first part was letting him out of the cage,» I spoke, cringing under Pietro’s gaze. 

«The first part? He wanted more than that?» Pietro pointed to Loki behind him, his eyebrows raised as his gaze never left mine. 

«Yeah…» I whispered but didn’t look away from him. 

«And?» He demanded. 

«He wants one of my father’s suits…» 

 

~ 

 

«I still don’t get you gods, wanting to pay back all the time, in both good and evil,» Pietro muttered as we were walking down to my father’s lab. 

«We just have more respect for others actions,» I replied over my shoulder where I walked at the front, with Loki by my side. 

Pietro had agreed to help me ’steal’ one of the suits, for the sake of getting Loki as far away as possible. He said the only reason why he helped, was because he didn’t like Loki one bit, which I didn’t quite understand. They would have become great friends if given the chance. 

«Yeah, sure,» Pietro said sarcastically, probably rolling his eyes at me. I shook my head lightly, letting out a light chuckle. 

We stopped outside of my father's lab, me fishing up the ID card from my pocket, letting us all in. It was the first time for me, coming down here when the whole lab lay swept in darkness. It was a peaceful sight in a way, seeing it all so calm and like everything in here was sleeping. 

It wasn’t till long though, because as the sensors detected someone in the room, the light turned on and the lab woke up to life.

«I see you are up early, Y/N,» JARVIS spoke. 

«Yes, I am, I was just going to get something,» I answered sweetly. 

«Is there anything I can assist you with, miss?» JARVIS asked, but I just shook my head. 

«No thank you, JARVIS, but I can do this myself.» I went over to a control board my father had shown me the previous day how to use, pushing a few buttons, so all of my father’s suits would line up by the wall. Now I didn’t take them all out, just a selected few. 

«Pick your choice.» I gestured over to the suits, for Loki to take his pick. 

He looked at them all in great detail, eying them up and down, every single one. He didn’t say a thing as he did this, neither did I or Pietro who stood watching him from the control board. Pietro stood half behind me in a protective manner, ready to grab me and run away from here if Loki tried doing anything. 

«Ah, this is the one.» Loki admired the suit in front of him, that signature smirk of his back on his face. 

«I wouldn’t take that one if I was you.» A voice came from the doorway, and I froze at the sound, looking over at the holder of the voice slowly. 

My dad stood in the doorway to the lab, still in his pyjamas, looking over at Loki with a sceptical look. 

«Mr Stark,» Loki said darkly. «What a surprise seeing you here.» 

«Really? A surprise? I thought I was the one to see most often down here. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?» My father looked over at me, waiting for me to answer. 

«Yes, of course,» I replied quickly, not knowing why my dad wasn’t making any fuss about Loki being outside the cage yet. 

«See.» My father turned back to converse further with Loki. 

«Anyway, what did you say about this magnificent suit?» 

«I wouldn’t choose that one if I were you.» My father spoke again. «I-« He walked over to the control board where I and Pietro stood, pretty shocked at my father’s behaviour. «Would choose-« He pushed some buttons making his latest model come to line up together with the rest of them. «this one.» He finished, showing to the suit. 

He had been working on the suit so late as just a couple of hours ago, and I knew he had been working really hard with it. 

«This one?» Loki walked over to the suit, inspecting it. 

«You can take it, as you see I already have plenty of others.» My father shocked me yet again, giving away one of his precious suits. 

«I was going to take it either I got your approval or not, Mr Stark,» Loki said, stepping into the now open suit, and it engulfed itself around him. 

«Till next time, Y/N, daughter of Idun. Speedy, Mr Stark.» Loki bowed, before the suit’s rockets started, and the tunnel to the outside opened, so he could fly through it. We saw him fly away, neither of us doing a single thing. Just watching him fly away with the not so finished suit. 

«Defect?» I asked my father as I looked at him, my eyebrows raised. 

«Defect» He confirmed, watching the suit which had been a failed project fly away, instead of going to the dumpster as it would have the following morning.


	7. Chapter 7

«How did you know we were here?» I asked my father, still confused as to why he had managed to come before Loki disappeared with one of his better suits. 

“Did you really not think JARVIS would notify me of the Hulk cage opening? Or the fact that you even stepped into the room?” I stood there for a second, not saying anything. He actually would do it, wouldn’t he?

"You got a point there,“ I answered looking away from my father’s gaze.

"And of course this pal came running to me, before storming off to find you.” My father patted Pietro on the back, who had just stood there, not saying a word under the whole thing. 

 

~

 

I sat on the rooftop alone, watching the shifting city lights before me. It was silent for a city to be at the moment, just the sound of cars and a shout here and there, but considering how high above I was, it was surprisingly a lot of noise. The door behind me opened, and in less than a second Pietro sat beside me, looking over the same view as me. 

“Here.” He handed me a bottle of something, and I didn’t really question what it was, most human drinks had much effect on me in the end. 

“Thank you.” I smiled over at him, seeing him returning the smile with a slightly nervous one. 

“It’s relaxing isn’t it?” He asked, looking out over the city. 

“Yes, it truly is.” We sat there in silence for a while, before Pietro turned to look at me, the way he looked at me was almost curious.

"Will you be staying?“ He asked as if I hadn’t told him the answer to that question a hundred times before. I turned to look at him as well. 

"Yes, haven’t I told you that already?” I asked, seeing the little glimmer in his eyes come back, and a small smile played on his lips, which was a rare sight, normally he would just smirk. 

“Just had to be sure, because then it doesn’t matter if I do this.” He said, leaning in. 

I felt his lips meet mine, careful at first, but as soon as I kissed back, he cupped my chin, keeping me there. His other hand sneaked around my waist drawing me to him. The kiss was gentle, loving, like nothing I had experienced before. And to think one simple human could make me feel like that was a mystery even to me. We pulled apart, foreheads resting together. 

“It doesn’t matter if you’ll do that at least two times daily as well.” I joked, Pietro, letting out a chuckle, at my half joke.

"Good, because that was what I had in mind.“ He said before pressing his lips to mine again. 

 

~

 

We were still on the rooftop, Pietro’s hand around my shoulders as we sipped our drinks, looking out over New York. It was peaceful, just me and him, no words spoken, just enjoying each others company. 

That’s when he came. He flew over to the tower, landing swiftly just two meters from where we sat. 

"Lady Y/N, I’m surprised to see you here.” Thor smiled as he came over to us. 

“Pietro, nice seeing you again.” He nodded over to Pietro who nodded back. Men and their greetings. 

“What are you doing here, Thor?” I asked, looking up at the god.

“Where is my brother? I was told he was making a fuss here.” He spoke, and I let out a little chuckle. 

“I’m afraid you are a little late for that, Thor."


End file.
